Mystery Vampire
by MidnightDreamer26
Summary: After 100 years, the Cullens are finally returning to Forks. But what happens when they stumble upon another vampire, older than even the Volturi, that says she's lived in Forks for over 1000 years? How will they handle it? Rated T for swearing
1. Prologue

Prologue

It's been a hundred years since the Cullens left. But I have a good memory, and remember every tearful goodbye, every sweet hug, and every sad smile from the minute they went.

They left by plane, on August 19, 2008. I had heard them planning it for about two months before they finally told Isabella's dad, Charlie. Their excuse was that they were leaving for college. Even that baby Renesmee was going.

So a few days later, Charlie and the Webers drove the Cullens to the airport in Seattle, as their cars were already on the way to their new destination. I chased along on the sides of road, dodging behind trees and bushes so they wouldn't see.

There were a lot of teary goodbyes, especially between the Webers, Charlie, the Bella girl, and the wolf boy Jacob. The other Cullens were pretty busy, unloading Alice's and Rosalie's bags. They must have had some fifty bags between them. Edward almost saw me, and so did Alice and Emmet. I think Dr. Cullen did see, but that he brushed off my appearance.

And so they left. I followed Charlie and the Webers back to Forks, and ran up the mountains to my cottage. The Cullens were finally gone. But why did I feel like a big part of my family died? It didn't make sense.

Anyway, the goings-on in Forks between now and when they left. Angela Weber married Ben Cheney, and Mike Newton and Jessica Stanley got engaged but broke it off when Jessica moved away. Angela and Ben had two kids, a boy Henry and a girl Marie. Both still live here in Forks and go to Forks High School. Charlie died in 2053 and Billy Black died not a year later, both of a heart-attack. The Cullens said couldn't come because Jacob and Renesmee had caught the flu and the Bella girl was preparing for exams, or at least that was their excuse. The real reason was that they hadn't changed in about fifty years.

Well, other than that, nothing has happened, since I don't keep track of the wolves. I'm starting to get bored, with no one else around. But, ah, I haven't told of myself yet. And I actually don't plan to tell you beyond my name, which is (in full) Ravyn Astrella Dominique Galilea, and the fact that I live in a cute little cottage up in the mountains.

Here is my story. . . . .


	2. Meeting the Mystery Girl

Chapter 1: Another Vampire?

**Edward**

We were going back to Forks. It had been almost a hundred years, so they couldn't remember us. We weren't going to change our names. We weren't going to live in a different house. The estate still belonged to us, so it was ready to move in.

Bella looked particularly excited to go back. And she also seemed a little sad, as we hadn't been able to go to Charlie's funeral fifty years ago, but she understood and accepted why. Nessie, having grown into a seventeen-year-old, was in the back seat, talking excitedly to Jacob. She could hardly remember her birthplace, but I doubted that would remain the same when we actually got there.

But she really was beautiful. Her long bronze hair had been cut at her waist, much to Alice's disgust (But thankfully Bella had convinced her that Nessie would have an easier time keeping her curls under control that way.). Her eyes had not turned topaz like the rest of ours, for which Jacob was grateful. They had stayed the beautiful brown color Bella's had been when she was human. Her skin was pale, glowing in sunlight like ours, and heart had stopped beating years before. She was rather tall, about as tall as Bella, but not as tall as me. Jacob did not deserve her, although we had gotten closer since moving away from Forks.

We were on the highway when Renesmee and Bella started straining out the windows, searching for our turn-off. They were so much alike that Jacob and I couldn't contain our laughter, and soon everyone in the van was laughing. Alice was squeezed against the window in the back seat with Jacob (who sat in the middle) and Nessie who sat by the window. Bella and I sat in the middle row and Carlisle drove while Esme sat in the passenger seat, gazing dreamily out the window.

Carlisle had bought a van so we could all travel together over long distances, although Em, Rose and Jasper were in the sedan behind us. Our possessions were already at the house. And, of course, it was raining. What else could you expect of Forks but rain?

And there it was. The big white house, as Bella used to call it. Nessie basically jumped out of her seat and almost broke the window as she tried to see the house. Jacob's nose wrinkled a little, but he'd grown used to our scent. Maybe he smelled his own family?

Bella leaned over and kissed my cheek, murmuring, "We're finally home, Edward, love. Finally home." She grinned, and jumped backwards out of the car. "I can't wait to see. . . . ." I never did hear what she wanted to see, for Alice tackled her.

I saw Carlisle and Esme strolling amiably up to the door, and Nessie and Jacob followed after, she puling him into the house. She caught my eye and grinned, ecstatic to be home. Bella's words were true. This was home. Although without her. . . .it hurt to even think about it.

"What are you thinking about?" Bella asked curiously as I got out of the van. Her eyes had turned topaz by now, and they would only have been better if they were still that beautiful brown they had been when they were human. "You're the mind-reader, so it isn't fair not to share what _you_ are thinking with the rest of us."

I smiled, taking her hand and kissing it. I couldn't wait to get back to the cottage, and some privacy at that. I waited for Em and Rose to go in; Rose was of course dragging a huge bag over her shoulder. Alice skipped ahead, informing me that Jasper had gone out hunting and she just wanted to check something in their room before joining him.

'So, what are you thinking about?" Bella pressed, hugging into my side.

"Just how much I want to see our cottage," I admitted. She grinned, and we went into the woods, where our cottage was nestled amongst overgrowth. The luggage, and the overgrowth for that matter, could wait.

~ * ~

A few days later, we were getting used t being back in town. Jacob dragged Nessie to La Push almost every day so she could meet the rest of the werewolves. Sam and Emily had gotten married, we found out, and they'd had a son, Kevin. The boy, Nessie confided to me and Bella one evening, smelled strange and had no werewolf scent at all. Leah was especially glad Jacob was back, although part of her was sad that she wasn't in charge of their mini-pack anymore.

I'd decided to go hunting on my own, so that Bella and Nessie could go into town without being worried about my boredom. As I raced calmly through the woods, I caught someone's scent. It was unfamiliar, but definitely of our kind. I couldn't read their mind, so maybe they were just too far away.

I decide to follow the scent, changing direction immediately to race north instead of east. As the scent became stronger, and mixed with that of mountain lion, I began to slow. I still couldn't hear anyone. Maybe they had a gift similar to Bella's, where they could block mind-readers?

I froze when I heard a snarl. Someone launched themselves at me, catching me off-guard as the landed on me in a tackle. Bright red eyes caught my attention, but they changed to emerald green as the face changed from a snarling grimace into one of surprised confusion.

The girl had me pinned beneath her. Her hands held my elbows in place, and her knees were across mine. She had midnight colored hair that was darker than even Alice's and seemed to have indigo and purple highlights because of it. She did have two highlighted strands of hair, bright red, which hung down from her ponytail, in front of her ears. Her eyes were large, almond-shaped, and a glittering emerald. Her skin was paler than even mine, and I couldn't hear a pulse.

"I am so sorry!" she gasped breathlessly, her eyes wide as she stared down at me. Her voice was beautifully musical, like silk. She seemed to recognize me as she blinked and shook her head. "Edward Cullen?" She gasped, her voice hitting six octaves above her regular tone.

"Do I know you?" I asked a she rolled off of me and stood, turning away. Her hands went to her temples, and she was muttering to herself, sounding scared.

"Impossible. . . .it can't be. . . .oh shit, please tell me he doesn't recognize me," She murmured, sounding panicky. She turned to me, her eyes a bright yellow color now. Did her eyes just change color? "You're Edward Cullen."

"Yes, and who are you?" I asked curiously. "How do you know me?"

She sighed distractedly. "I didn't know you guys were coming back. Damn it, if I'd known, I would've run for it." She glanced at me, catching my question. "The same way I know Esme and Carlisle and Bella and Renesmee."

"Would you care to come and explain?" I asked.

"That would probably be best," She sighed "You aren't the only one with questions, Edward Cullen. Where have you been these hundred years?" The last part was rhetorical muttering as she followed me back to the house.

Alice, seeing my return, had called Bella and Nessie, and everyone was assembled in the living room when I got back with the strange girl.

"Edward, darling, what have you found?" Esme asked as I came in.

The girl had grown quiet as we'd gotten closer, and she hesitated outside the door. Finally, she came in, looking a bit scared. She shuffled her feet and kept her gaze on the floor, not letting anyone see her face. Bella and Renesmee froze, staring at her. They were the only ones that seemed to have any idea who the girl was. Everyone else was simply staring.

"Bella? Nessie? Do you know her?" I asked, sitting down beside Bella. Nessie sat on the floor at our feet, having been playing a board game with Jacob. Carlisle and Esme were on the love seat, Esme leaning against Carlisle as he read quietly o her. Rose lay with her head in Em's lap, reading to him, and Alice and Jasper were playing with Jacob and Nessie.

"I saw her around town," Nessie murmured. She smiled beautifully at the girl. "I love your hair, by the way." The girl didn't respond except for sinking to the floor and wrapping her arms around her knees. Nessie went over to her and kneeled on the floor with her. "You're really pretty. Just like Aunt Alice."

It did catch my attention that Alice and the girl looked really alike. Both had that raven hair, and their eyes were the same shape, if not the same color. Both had the same structure, short and thin with a graceful build. Their faces were both heart-shaped and extremely pale, their lips smooth and perfectly curved. They were strangely alike.

Alice seemed to have caught the similarities, too, except she hadn't seen the girl's face yet. _Edward, _she thought, _does her face look like me, too? _I smiled grimly, nodding just a little bit. A new voice hit me, although this one was much less common than Alice's. _Edward, I know her. Nessie and I saw her at La Push and in town. Every time we looked at her, she ran away before we could see her face, though_, Bella thought hurriedly. I raised an eyebrow at her, wrapping my arm around her shoulders.

"Darling, are you alright?" Esme asked, starting to go over to her, but freezing halfway there, sniffing. Her eyes widened, and she stepped back in shock. Everybody could smell her by now. She was definitely one of our kind.

I saw the girl swallow. "I'm fine, Miss Cullen."

Esme blinked, speechless for once. "I'm sorry, do we know you?" She did back away, however, sliding back into her seat by Carlisle. Jacob, too, tried to pull Nessie away. But she was just as stubborn as her mother, and refused to be moved.

"Nessie," Jacob warned, but she sent him a death glare. He attempted to pull her back again by wrapping an arm around her waist, but she pinched it hard. "Oh, come on, Nessie," he complained, but didn't try again.

"I promise I don't bite," the girl murmured, sounding amused. "I wouldn't do Renesmee any harm, Jacob Black. No need to worry." Jacob, startled, sprang back slightly when she used his name. Her arms tightened around her knees and shoulders, and her shoulders shook once, as if she was crying. "I see I'm making you uncomfortable. I should leave."

She was about to rise when Nessie put an arm around her. "You don't have to go if you don't want to. You can stay in my room for a while." _The girl was too nice for her own good,_ I thought, barely containing a little growl. Bella squeezed my hand in reassurance. Sometimes I really wondered whether she could read minds, if only my own.

"I don't think that neither your boyfriend nor your parents would be happy about that, Nessie," The girl replied, leaning against the wall again. At least she wasn't leaving. With a slightly rasping breath, she cringed in on herself briefly.

"Are you alright?" Nessie asked, ignoring Bella, Jacob and me completely. She looked worriedly at the girl, trying to see her face through the black and red strands. The mystery girl shuddered, and Nessie wrapped her other arm around her. "Hey, shh. Are you okay?"

Coughing, the girl managed to shake her head briefly. With a hoarse voice she said, "I need water. Please, water." She was gasping for air now, shuddering and coughing. Nessie, her eyes wide, began rocking the girl. She couldn't be older than my daughter. At least physically, it was impossible.

Bella was out of my arms in a second and held a cup of water out to the girl. Not looking up, she nodded slightly to Bella and downed the glass. Her shuddering slowed down, and her breathing grew regular instead.

"Thank you, Miss Isabella," the girl murmured, her voice beautiful and musical again. What the hell?

"Darling, what's your name? Let us call your parents for you so they can pick you up," Esme offered, still a bit shaken.

The girl shook her head, swallowing hard. "What parents, may I ask? Edward's already figured it out. I'm like you, and I'm guessing you've smelled that. I'm too old to have parents anymore."


	3. The Plan Part I

The Plan – Part I

**Renesmee**

The comment startled all of us. I think the way it went was that we all knew it. We just didn't want to admit it. That was sort of sad, actually. Plus, we'd been lonely for a while. Life gets sort of boring when you only spend it with the same seven or eight people.

But life with Jacob was never really boring. He always found something to entertain me with, and Ma and Pa seemed happy with that. The others also seemed to like watching us fight or laugh together. My happiness seemed sort of like a spell to them. Especially Rose. I had absolutely no idea why.

Anyway… I watched the girl, her eyes wide and unhappy and confused.

A sudden idea came into my head, and I zipped over to Carlisle. I put my hand on his cheek and stared into his eyes, communicating my message. His eyes were dazed for about five seconds, then he blinked and smiled at me, nodding minutely. I grinned and went over to Jacob, sitting down by the game board again. The girl's eyes had followed me, and Carlisle was whispering to Rose and Em, explaining what I had suggested. I was glad they were quieter than usual. Being a vampire, our guest would be able to hear us if they spoke like the usually did.

But there were no secrets in the Cullen Family. Pa's mind-reading made it impossible for everyone but ma to keep a secret, and then Alice could foresee what Ma would do. And Em couldn't keep his mouth shut, so no secrets for us. I think Jacob was the only one who didn't object at one point or another. He was also the only one you could keep secrets from. I didn't, for sure.

"So, Miss….?" Carlisle asked, perfectly faking. It was a….nice way of getting our information. Asking questions wasn't always the best idea. Phase one of my plan, sort of complete.

The girl glanced up between her bangs. "Ravyn," she said simply. "My name is Ravyn, Mr. Cullen."

"How do you know our names?" Ma asked, more out of curiosity than as part of the plan. "Do we know you?"

I watched as the girl swallowed, and then she looked up. Her eyes were bright yellow, strange and glaring, like neon. We were all confused. I could feel Jake trembling next to me. He was preparing to attack, in case this strange vampire posed a threat.

"I've lived in Forks for quiet a while Miss Cullen," Ravyn replied. "I was here when you left a century ago."

Jake's trembling sped, and I watched Pa put a hand on his shoulder. Jake stopped, relaxing ever so slightly. My eyes roamed over the rest of my family. Jasper was the only one who _didn't_ look confused. I mean, even _Pa_ looked confused. What the hell?

Rose's eyes widened, partially because of the plan and partially because of confusion. "Really? We didn't know you were here. Why didn't you ever come by and say hello?" I could see that the plan was not the only reason they were asking. We were all confused and curious and we wanted information. What was so wrong about that? We didn't mean to harm the girl. I wanted to make friends with her. She seemed nice enough. And why were Pa and Jake so…apprehensive?

"I….I am an abomination," Ravyn said clearly, her eyes wide and earnest. If she could cry, she would be. "I am an abomination. A disgrace to our race. That is why I did not show myself before. That is why……that is why I was afraid when I bumped into you on the streets. I was afraid you would see past the evidence and realize what kind of monster I am. I'm an abomination."


End file.
